


Do you hear my heartbeat?

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher Steve Rogers, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: There were a lot of rules for being a teacher. Steve knew that and he knew the rules themselves. He wasn’t allowed to get too close to the kids in his class, wasn’t allowed to make it personal. He wasn’t allowed to hug the children or even give them bandaids anymore. But there were some days when Steve really couldn't care less, when those rules needed to be thrown out of the window.“Hey, Pete,” Steve whispered softly, gathering the small boy to his chest and pressing his lips to a sticky forehead. “You’re okay, sweetie, you’re okay.”Peter sniffed loudly and another few tears escaped his eyes, breath coming out in sharp pants. “Hurts, Mr. Rogers. M’hurtin’.”“Oh, I know it hurts. That was such a big fall.” Steve lifted his hand and wiped away some of the tears falling down Peter’s cheek. “But Daddy’s on his way and he’ll give you a big hug when he gets here. A nice, big cuddle, hey?”ORNational Teacher Appreciation Day





	Do you hear my heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: _National Teacher Appreciation Day_
> 
> This is pretty loose with the Stony. Sorry.

There were a lot of rules for being a teacher. Steve knew that and he knew the rules themselves. He wasn’t allowed to get too close to the kids in his class, wasn’t allowed to make it personal. He wasn’t allowed to hug the children or even give them bandaids anymore. But there were some days when Steve really couldn't care less, when those rules needed to be thrown out of the window.

“Hey, Pete,” Steve whispered softly, gathering the small boy to his chest and pressing his lips to a sticky forehead. “You’re okay, sweetie, you’re okay.”

Peter sniffed loudly and another few tears escaped his eyes, breath coming out in sharp pants. “Hurts, Mr. Rogers. M’hurtin’.”

“Oh, I know it hurts. That was such a big fall.” Steve lifted his hand and wiped away some of the tears falling down Peter’s cheek. “But Daddy’s on his way and he’ll give you a big hug when he gets here. A nice, big cuddle, hey?”

Peter’s back trembled below Steve’s palm and he let out a long, shuddering breath. Steve’s heart broke at the pain in the little boy’s sobs. All of a sudden, Peter seemed to start choking, his thin body shaking like a leaf in a storm and his face growing red.

“Okay, okay,” Steve hissed frantically, jumping into action. He gripped Peter by the hips and turned his body around so that his face was against Steve’s chest. Rules be damned; there was no way that Steve was going to let the boy cry on his own. “It’s okay, Peter, you’re alright. Do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that, kiddo. Listen to that and try and breathe to match it. Can you do that for me? In and out, Petey, okay? I’ve got you. In and out.”

Steve rested his cheek on the top of Peter’s head and rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back, fingers spread. Over-exaggerating his breathing, Steve expanded his chest to catch Peter’s attention.

“That’s it, Pete. You’re doing so well, buddy. Keep breathing with me; in and out, in and out.”

There was another loud sob and Steve felt Peter’s hands grip onto his shirt. Steve knew how much trouble he would get in if he was found cradling the boy to his chest, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Peter started coughing frantically. They racked his body and a fresh wave of tears poured from his eyes.

“Oh, oh, Pete. Hey, look at me.” Steve hooked a finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his head slightly. “Hey, you’re alright. It’s okay. You’re doing so well, kid; so, so well. Daddy’s nearly here and then you can go home, yeah? I know it hurts, but you’re being so brave for me. Come here, just put your hand right here.”

Ever so carefully, Steve prised Peter’s fingers from his shirt and lifted the boy’s small hand until he could place it on his chest. Peter’s hand looked comically small against the expanse of Steve’s muscles and, when Steve covered Peter’s fingers with his own, the difference was startling.

“Can you feel that? Just listen to that beat. Focus on that for me.”

It seemed like a year, a long and scary year, before Peter took a deep breath and his shoulders dropped. His coughs slowed to a halt, though he was still sniffling into Steve’s neck.

“Oh, that’s it, you brave thing. Well done. Well done, Peter. Keep–”

“Pete? Peter, baby? Are you in here?”

Steve looked up as the classroom door opened and Peter’s father walked through. It was clear that he was frantic, but also that he was trying to hold back his panic. The phone call that he must have received would have been terrifying and that could be seen in his appearance. Tony’s eyes were wide and his hair was standing up as though he had been raking his hands through it over and over. He didn’t look like his usual put-together and confident self and it made Steve’s heart ache even more. All children had accidents on the playground, but for some reason, certain ones hurt Steve more than others.

When Tony’s eyes fell on Steve cradling Peter, his face fell into an expression of clear relief and he hurried across the room. Almost as soon as Tony took his first step, Peter noticed his presence and lifted his head from Steve’s neck, stretching his arms out almost desperately.

“Daddy,” he whimpered and went willingly when Tony reached him, hooking his hands under Peter’s armpits.

“Oh, Pete, I’m here.” Even Tony’s voice sounded hoarse, like he’d been the one sobbing since falling from the climbing frame. “Daddy’s here.”

Steve watched as Peter buried closer than should have been possible into Tony’s embrace, the man’s arms completely wrapped around Peter. Tony swayed from side to side, his hand rubbing up and down Peter’s back as he murmured soft words into his son’s hair.

The love between the two Starks had always brought a smile to Steve’s face, ever since the first time that Peter Parker-Stark had bounced into his classroom with a grin and a t-shirt to match his dad’s.

It wasn’t to say that Steve had some bad parents, but Tony was one of the ones who always went out of his way to attend after-school meetings or plays that the children put on. He was also one of the ones who made a point of keeping up-to-date with his child’s progress, emailing Steve to ask questions about Peter in a way that was sweet instead of overbearing. All in all, there was little wonder that Steve felt the way that he did.

Steve didn’t play favourites, – that he had always made a point about – but there was no way that he could deny the love he felt for the two Starks he’d grown to know over the year.

The sight of the two locked in a tight embrace was one that was usually heart-warming. This one may have been as well if it weren’t for the small sniffs still coming from Peter and the dirty rips in his clothes. As it was, Steve felt a tug at his heart and a pang in his stomach. Steve stayed in his chair, just watching, with no intention of leaving. He was a teacher at heart, a teacher through and through. Even with some of the children that tested his patience, there was no way he was ever leaving a student in need. That wasn’t who he was.

Nor would he leave Tony in such a state, he couldn’t help but think to himself, finally admitting what he’d been hiding for so long. Because he could let himself feel it now; Steve wanted this. He wanted it all.

Tony suddenly looked up from pressing his face against Peter’s temple and met Steve’s eyes.

 _Thank you,_ he mouthed sincerely, his eyes serious and his smile soft.

Steve matched his expression, eyes dropping down to Peter for a brief moment as a wave of love crashed over him. _Welcome,_ he mouthed back, meeting Tony’s gaze and feeling his heart skip. _Very welcome._

 

 

 

 


End file.
